


Rika x Saeran (Ray)

by AcEHaRdWaRe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcEHaRdWaRe/pseuds/AcEHaRdWaRe
Relationships: Rika & Choi Saeran
Comments: 2





	Rika x Saeran (Ray)

Rika's POV  
I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't bear to be here anymore, to know he didn't feel the same way. Everything reminding me of him, reminded me of Ray. As I walked closer to the edge I could hear his voice. It sounded so real, but I know he could never feel the same way.  
"Rika! Rika stop! Don't do it! I need you."   
I stopped before I did it. Just to take a glimpse of the world one last time. My eyes caught on someone familiar. It was Ray. He ran to me and hugged me.  
"Please don't leave me Rika. I never told you but I do love you."  
"You do?"   
"I do."   
Ray pulled me close as I teared up. I clung onto his chest and cried. Gently, he tilted my chin up and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was short and sweet but I cherished every moment of it. He smiled and wiped my tears away.   
"Let's get you home."   
He took my hand and walked me back to my home. The minute we walked through the door he pinned me against a wall.   
"You don't know how long I've waited to do this Rika."  
"I've always wanted to do it too."   
"Have you dreamed about it?"   
"Yes I have."   
He kissed me passionately and I kissed back. Ray was a lot gentler than the others, making him more likeable. He gently began taking off my clothes.   
“Wait.”   
“What.”  
“I wanna be in control.”  
“Okay.”   
I reached into a cabinet and pulled out a strap-on making Ray blush.   
“Y-your gonna peg me?”   
“Yes, and I’m going to do it rough too.”   
Ray blushed as I stripped and attached the strap-on.   
“Are you ready puppy?”   
Ray nodded and began to strip his clothes off. I helped him and bent him over a table. I slammed the strap-on in and began to roughly thrust making Ray moan loudly. I felt him up while thrusting faster and faster. Soon, I felt his warm cum in my hand. I laughed and pulled out.   
“What a good boy.”   
Ray smiled, turned around and kissed Rika.   
“I'm glad you decided to stay Rika, I love you.”   
“I love you too Ray.”


End file.
